Fallout Equestria: Remnant of a Soldier
by Chandlerjport 2
Summary: Join Bullet Storm, Incendiary, Longshot, and Bomber as they set out following an ambitious mare with the power to change EVERYTHING, and advert the disaster that's yet to come. They will protect her no matter the cost, for they are some of the remnants. Only difference is they can see they danger coming that will affect everypony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bullet Storm's POV:

"Are you sure your ready ready for this Storm?", the question pulled me from my thoughts and brought my attention as well as my gaze over to the blue and yellow unicorn mare trotting beside me. I merely grunted gruffly in reply. To be honest, I'd been looking forward to this moment for months. Ever since this bastard had the rest of our group killed. Fuck him, I'm gonna rip him apart. "You know we may not live through this don't you?" I was once again pulled from my thoughts by the blue mare. I merely grunted again in reply, though i guess i should tell you who she is.

The blue and yellow mare beside me was Blistering Snow, she was a unicorn. From a stable if I remember correctly, ain't quite sure though. Didn't exactly ask for the details when she recruited me to her rag tag group a few months ago, well… previously rag tag group anyway, but that's why we're here isn't it? To deal with unfinished business? Yeah, that's the reason, I had unfinished business with the head honcho of the Dust Dogs. Business, that would be conducted using the small arsenal of guns and other assorted weapons on my person. Damn I was itching to kill somepony, or something, ANYTHING. Ever since we entered this damn factory, something just doesn't feel right here, my guts telling me to move. I'll ignore it for now, just keep my guard up.

Anyway, back to the Blistering Snow. She's a stable mare, a unicorn, and a combat technician. Don't know much more than that, well… I guess I do know more, she's got a bleeding heart, always compassionate, caring, and ready to lend a hand, oh and her cutimarks was an icicle shaped like a flame. She's a good pony, and that's a rarity these days, pretty good in a fight, nowhere near as dangerous as myself in an actual fight, but she didn't really fight per say, more like provided support to ponys like me. I kept the ponys, or whatever in Celestias name we were fight occupied and focused on myself, not exactly a difficult task with how large I am and how I fought, anyway… Damn I keep getting off topic. Gotta stop that shit… As I was saying, I occupy them, she builds, deploys, however the fuck she does it, she utilizes these high tech drones, and and portable turrets.

Fighting aside, as i said. She's a good pony, more than I can say for myself, I'm a monster… Wait a minute… I grunt a warning out loudly and throw myself into Snow forcing us into cover, and not a moment to soon as a hail of lead soon started flying over our heads. Snow let out a loud EEP when the bullets started flying. I grinned beneath my helmet before rolling to my haunches and popping over cover and unloading a few rounds from the assault rifle on the right side of my battle saddle, I heard a screech and saw blood and brain matter fly high into the air before I dropped back into cover. Damn I love that pop. Looks like the Dust Dogs finally want to play. "Storm! GO!" I grinned savagely beneath my helmet. It's time to kill… I leapt over the old soda machine we were behind and sprinted right into line of fire of our attackers. I manic grin on my face the whole way as my beloved shotgun and assault rifle fired in tandem. Once more, unto the breach…

Blistering Snow's POV:

I heard Bullet Storm grunt loudly just before i felt 390 pounds of muscle, armor, and guns tackle me behind an old soda machine. Simultaneously I heard bullets of all kinds of calibers fly over heads. EEP! How did they manage to sneak up on us!? Storm NEVER let's his guard down! Well, i guess they didn't completely succeed thanks to Storm's reaction speed, I swear no pony that large has any right to move as fast as he does. I was brought out of my stupor by the roar of his large assault rifle, it was one of his favored guns. Though he has so many weapons on him he's practically an armory. Anyway, the roar of Redemption Mk2 brought my attention to him just as he dropped back to the ground beside me. My stable security training kicked in, the soda machine wouldn't hold up to amount of fire coming towards us. That means we need a distraction, a pony preferably… Accept that would be suicidal… For a normal pony, but I had Storm with me. I guess it's time unleash the storm, figuratively AND literally. I giggled mentally before becoming seriously once more. I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Storm! GO!"

I saw him tense slightly before launching himself over our cover, right into enemy fire. I heard Redemption and his shotgun Damnation firing in tandem. I have to help though… think… an idea came to me and i pulled a small ball from my pack. It was what i liked to call an illusive grenade. While normally, since I'm not trained to create illusions so it would take me a few minutes to cast. Minutes I didn't have right now mind you, I contained one of said illusions inside said grenade for quick use. I pressed the arming tab and threw it with my magic before slightly peeking over my cover with a small pistol in my magical grasp. I wouldn't fire often so as not to draw attention but I would when I could.

I looked over said cover just in time to see a mercenary's entire head and front torso be obliterated by bloody chunks and turned into a fine red mist thanks to Damnation. I saw Storm continue to charge through the red mist he had created and charge straight for another pony before pivoting on his front hooves and bucking backwards at a another pony. I heard ribs cracking and shattering as said pony flew back about 9 feet from the buck. Storm sidestepped and a grenade fired from the barrel of another of the Dust Dogs grenade launcher sailed past him and struck two barely alive mercenaries that Storm had already littered with holes from Redemption, they exploded in a shower of gore coating Storms back with another layer of blood, he stood there for a moment, it allowed me just barely enough time to see the pegasus stallion I'd been traveling with for months now. He was a VERY large red stallion, I'd say probably 6'7", he was probably around 290 pounds without all his gear, and without said armor his muscles were massive, and he was practically forged from steel, he also had majestic wings that were just as large as the rest of him. Molst seldom saw them due to the armor though. Honestly it was enough to where many mares blushed or even drooled when he was out of it all. He never responded to them though. Anyway, he also had a forest green mane with an olive streak. Fortunately here in this fight he was in his usual gear…

His armor was a combination of old riot and and heavy assault armor that he'd welded quarter inch steel plates to, probably 50 pounds of said armor covered his entire body including a full head steel helmet. He had at some point painted said armor black and olive green, but it was covered in dents, divots, scratches, and scrapes. There were also splatters of blood covering it all, no matter how many times he washed the blood and gore off it always seemed to come back every time he fought. By his sides on his battle saddle were his favored weapons, on his right was a heavily modified bullpup assault rifle chambered in 7.62, he calls it Redemption Mk2. It was a massive steel and reinforced carbon fibre gun with 21 round magazines and a 22 inch barrel, it had a laser sight, a heavy duty muzzle break, a 4x magnification optic, and an under barrel grenade launcher. On the left was a equally massive shotgun originally built in Stalliongrad. He called it Damnation, it was also heavily modified, it was carbon fiber and steel like his rifle. It had a tri beam laser sight, a reflex sight, a breachers muzzle break and and 11 round box magazines.

I saw all this in just seconds before he charged straight at the stallion who had fired off the grenade launcher, as he charged I saw a mare near his right rear flank take aim… She'd be my first target. Aim. Hold breath. Squeeze. BANG came the retort from my sidearm, BANG BANG it thundered twice more. The mare dropped to the ground with three new holes in her. This was a pistol Storm had given me, it held 30 rounds of 5.7x28mm armor penetrating rounds. It had a 7 inch barrel, night sights, and a laser/light combo. I called it Sally.

I glanced back over to Storm to see him straddle over the stallion and pounding away at his face with hooves, blood continued to splatter all over his front as continued to rain blows down on the mercenary, bullets continued to glance and strike against Storms armor. I turned away and fired at those who were firing at him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the stallions head finally explode all over Storm. He then immediately sprung to the side into cover, I saw his battle saddle mechanically reloading his guns. He bolted around the corner soon after and began to fire again. Two rounds from Redemption struck a mare in the chest causing blood to spurt out behind her, Damnation mutilated another stallions legs. Storm promptly stomped his head into paste.

The battle was going well, neither myself or Storm had been injured and there were only a hoof full of mercs left. I gunned down three more with Sally, as I saw Storm kill 5 more with his guns before, a bullet hit my cover. They'd finally figured out where I was, I chanced a glance out from behind my cover only to hear what I thought was a boom of thunder, and instantly see a massive spurt of blood burst out the side of Storms armor before he collapsed to the ground.

"STOOOOOORM" I screamed before I bolted from behind my cover firing wildly, I was enraged. They had hurt my best friend… The stallion I admittedly saw as an older brother. I suddenly felt a excruciating pain in my hind legs and collapsed to the ground. I then heard another deafening boom and Sally was blown apart from in my magic… It dawned on me, I was now defensles, my best friend, and most trusted companion was most likely dead.

I heard chuckling as I was surrounded by the remaining mercenaries. Then part of the circle separated and their leader came through and stood before me, he was a brown and and tan unicorn stallion with a sniper rifle and a bullet for a cutie mark. He held the single largest rifle I'd ever seen, it was without a doubt in my mind… the same rifle that had been used to kill Storm. I was enraged even more before the stallion spoke, with a voice like sickeningly sweet honey "I should kill you right now, but I want to know why you thought you should attack my outfit, the Dust Dogs." Wait… HIS outfit, which means he was our target, the same bastard that had my other friends killed... "Because you killed our friends you bastard!" I yelled angrily, I looked one more time to the unmoving corpse of Storm, and then I realized i was going to die… At least I'd be with my friends again, but I was still terrified… All my anger quickly disappeared and turned into despair… I cried while laying there, before I heard a gun cock and looked up to see a pistol in the stallions magical grip pointed at my head. "And I'll be killing you to." BANG!

…

…

…

The gun was sent flying from his grasp, all eyes drifted over to the gunshot and weapons were trained on the shooter, My eyes widened. His helmet fallen off, and there's was blood bubbling from his mouth with every breath… then I heard… I heard him speak in a voice that sounded like gravel "We've come too far… to die now." For the second time that day gunfire erupted.

Next Chapter

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Description: How did it all begin? How did our two heroes meet? WHO were these ponies they kept referring to having been killed? FIND OUT, in a future chapter of Remnants of a Soldier!

Written by: Chandler J. Porter

Edited by: Chandler J. Porter

Editor and proofreader needed!

To apply email me: chandlerandblaze 

Constructive criticism appreciated

Xbox GT: chandlerjport 2

Steam: "Riot" J. Porter

Instagram: chandlerjayporter

Skype: chandlerjayporter1

I DO NOT OWN MLP:FIM OR FALLOUT, ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Blistering Snow's POV: 3 Months Earlier

"Celestia damn it! How do you even know Storm is even in this stupid fucking town Longshot!?" The pegasus clad in combat practically scream at at his friend, the other mare just chuckled and continued to watch.

Ugh… Was it really too much to ask for 10 minutes of quite? Ever since these idiots started accompanying me last week they constantly bickered. The stallions and mare accompanying me were friends I had made a few weeks prior, they'd just been wandering when they decided to help me deal with some raiders. Afterwards we all had a long talk, I asked them if they'd be willing to help with a problem I had to deal with. They said yes obviously.

I guess I should introduce them, the pegasus currently screaming his head off at his friend was named Bomber. He was of an average build and had a orange coat any blue mane, his cutie mark was a grenade covered in a magical aura. He was clad in A high collared EOD style suit of armor, and had a grenade launcher and a standard battle rifle mounted on his battle saddle, he was the explosives expert of the group. He also had a attitude problem… anger issues and explosives are dangerous combination I'd say from what I've seen so far.

The short and lanky pegasus Bomber was currently screaming at was named Longshot. He was clad in some kind of recon armor, I'd never seen him take it off so i had no idea what his cutiemark was, but from what I've seen he had a black coat and a dar gray main. He was the sniper and 'techie' of the group. I internally smirked think of this, I was actually trained as a combat engineer so I enjoyed rubbing it in his face sometimes.

The quiet mare who was laughing at the argument, well her name is Incendiary. She… was a pyromaniac, AND a field medic… A terrifying combination in my opinion, she had a flaming red cross for a cutiemark. She was a crimson unicorn mare with light pink hair, she was also of average size. She was clad in standard issue combat armor… But had a massive flamethrower on her back along with molotov cocktails, and fuel tanks in pouches all over her armor. She also had saddle bags covering the flanks of her armor with a red cross on them.

I decided to chime in on their conversation, "I admit Longshot, how do you know this Storm pony is even in this town?" The black stallion looked over to me before sighing deeply and speaking softly.

"I don't, there is NO guarantee he's there. However it is the most recent place his located pinged at, therefore it is the best place to begin our look for him." He explained while speaking softly and reservedly.

A loud and happy sigh was released from behind me and I saw Incendiary was positively beaming with joy written all over her face. "I can't wait to see the big guy! Can you guy's believe it's been three years since we've seen Bullet Storm? I'm so excited to be back with my Stomy Wormy!"

I snorted, "Stormy Wormy?" I looked at her inquisitive and raised an eyebrow, before glancing at Bomber and Longshot only to see Bomber who was hovering perform a facepalm of epic proportions, and Longshot to let out a loud sigh.

"Yep! Storm is my special somepony!" She declared enthusiastically. She then narrowed her eyes at me, "He's MINE so DON'T get any ideas!" she said menacingly.

I looked back over to the stallions as they burst out laughing. "Yours!? That's news to us! Last time we checked he would hardly even acknowledge you after you practically jumped his bones!" yelled Bomber loudly, while he exclaimed this Longshot and Incendiary's faces were adorned with blushes. Why was Longshot blushing?

I looked at him inquisitively, "I walked in at the wrong time. It's a long story." he said quietly as his blush intensified.

That would explain it, I looked forward as we walked into the town. Ponies meandered about and only one or two paid us any attention. "So what are we looking for?" I asked because I didn't actually know what this Storm pony looked like.

Bomber spoke in a deadpan voice, "Well, I don't see mutilated and perforated corpses around so we can't follow that trail. So look for the biggest and meanest looking pony around." I stopped at that. This Bullet Storm pony sounded like he must be a brutal fighter.

"To find him quickly we should split up to look." Stated Longshot quietly, I agreed and the others nodded before Incendiary cheered and trotted away at a fast pace.

As the manic mare walked away Longshot gave me a radio earpiece. I looked at him curiously before putting it in my ear. "They have crappy range, aren't all that great, and they don't relay messages very clearly but they're the best we currently have. If any of us find Storm we'll radio each other. If Incendiary finds him…" Longshot said before trailing off.

"… we just follow the sound of comotion." Bomber finished for him. I nodded and we split up to search.

20 minutes later: Blistering Snow's POV:

CRASH! "KICK THEIR FLANKS STORM!" I jumped as I was startled after seeing a pony fly through the window of a building that looked like a bar a few hundred hoffs away from me. I started trotting at a brisk pace towards the commotion and sighed. I guess Incendiary found Storm. As I trotted I saw Longshot and Bomber flying towards me at a brisk pace before landing beside me and trotting with me towards the commotion.

"THIS is why we try to keep those two separated." Bomber deadpanned spectacularly. No shit captain obvious. We reached the front of the building I had indeed confirmed to be a bar, I pushed open the door just in time to see one of the biggest ponys I'd ever seen slam an earth ponies face into a table, once, twice, and three times. After the third time the large stallion grabbed onto the small stallions mane with his teeth and sent him flying across the bar.

I counted at least 7 ponys around lying around the bar in various states of consciousness and varied amounts of injury. "Storm! It's SO good to see you again!" I heard our resident pyromaniac squeak while blushing like a tomato before trying to rub up against the side of the stallion I knew as storm. Key word be tried as the massive stallion simply sidestepped her. She fell to the floor with a surprised eep. She lay there pouting and mumbling things I couldn't hear.

"Storm. In all seriousness, you really need to find a new hobby. You can't just keep going around breaking ponies." Said Bomber in his usual deadpan voice. I saw Storm slightly smirk before grunting inquisitively. "BECAUSE it leaves a bad reputation for the rest of us, you have any idea how hard it was establishing my reputation?" Bomber replied.

"Which reputation? The one you have because of your ego, or the one because your a sarcastic jackass?" said Incendiary from her place on the floor while grinning slightly. I saw Storm roll his eyes in what I figured was amusement. Celestia damn it, didn't this pony ever talk?

Said pony finally seemed to notice me, he perked an eyebrow as if he was curious why I was there, before looking to Longshot and gesturing to the building. "Well, this little mare here-" He said nudging me in front of him. I looked up, damn he was tall. And big… and covered in armor that looked like it would shrug off anything… and with guns that looked like they'd turn me to paste. Goddesses above, have a mentioned he was scary yet? "-is on a mission to change this here wasteland. The said she's gonna-"

The large stallion raised a hoof cutting off Longshot, before looking at me long and hard before holding a hoof out to me. I shook his hoof hesitantly, afterwards he nodded and gestured for what I'm assuming meant to lead the way. "Well, that was easier than i thought. I could have swore he would want to avoid Incendiary." Bomber said.

"HEY! Don't forget who patches you up whenever you get hit by shrapnel!" Incendiary yelled at Bomber, needless to say Bomber quickly became quiet and quite pale. As we walked out of the bar, and the town. I wondered why Storm had agreed so easily...

Bullet Storm's POV:

We'd been walking for a few hours now. It's been so long… been so long since since I'd seen, and been with my squad. Since the Enclave collapsed in fact. It was comforting to hear Incendiary and Bomber bicker like siblings. It was equally pleasant to hear Longshot make logical statements on whatever they were arguing about. The enigma though, was the mare they were following, and now I was doing the same. I didn't bother hearing her story, all I knew was my friends trusted her and were following her, and my gut told me I could trust her, that she would make big changes to the wasteland. I ain't gonna bother to ponder why, after all. Long ago, when I signed up to fight in the war effort.

It was drilled into my skull by the instructors… I'm not a pony anymore, I'm a weapon. Don't question orders, the mission is top priority, complete it no matter the cost, .ect I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. Even despite that, I'd questioned these over the years, at least on my own time. On a mission though? I didn't question orders. I followed them, and trusted my gut and instincts.

They'd kept me and my friends alive, I didn't question orders, bend them? Yes. If they'd get my team killed I would, after all what's the point of finishing the mission, if there's no one left to report? They'd just send other ponies to there death in order to accomplish an objective that'd already been completed. I'd seen it happen, it was a waste of life.

Don't let that fool you though, I may value life, and find it precious… but when it came to taking it? I did my job well. All this speculating hurts my head… I'll follow this mare, and I'll follow my team. Let's just hope she doesn't get us killed.

"Hit the deck." somepony said quietly. I threw myself to the ground in reflex, I was joined near instantly by my companions… Longshot was to my left and was already looking through the scope of his rifle. A building was nearby and I noticed the telltale glint of a scope from one of the buildings windows.

"Raiders are occupying the building, they haven't seen us we can sneak around-" I tuned out Longshot as i leapt forward and sprinted towards the building, while firing Redemption and Damnation wildly. I heard a whoop and saw Incendiary charging after me with a manic grin on her face. I also saw the little blue and yellow mare stare after us in shock. I realized I didn't even ask her name. Oh well...

Lets see if she can keep up.

Chapter 3: The bloodbath

This next chapter we see what will hopefully be an absolute bloodbath against raiders. And we'll see if the leader of our rag tag group can handle the brutality of our old returning friend.


End file.
